currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Czech 10 haléř coin
This article is about the Czech coin minted from 1993 to 2003. For the coin of the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia, see Bohemian and Moravian 10 haléř coin. For the coins of Czechoslovakia, see Czechoslovak 10 haléř coin. Czech Republic |value= 0.10 koruna |years= 1993–2003 |mass= 0.6 g |diameter= 15.5 mm |thickness= 1.7 mm |composition= aluminum |shape= round |alignment= *medallic *coin (some 1993) |edge= plain |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= Stylized , value }} The 10 haléř coin is a former circulation piece of the Czech Republic. It was issued by the Czech National Bank in a single type from 1993 to 2003, as part of the Czech Republic's first series of circulation coins. The Hamburg State Mint in Germany was contracted to temporarily strike the 10 haléř piece in early 1993. Production was then transferred to the Czech Mint in later that year and continued until 2003. The coin was first released on June 9, 1993, and continued to circulate as legal tender in the Czech Republic until its demonetization on October 31, 2003. During this period, the piece carried a value equivalent to 0.10 koruna. The 10 haléř coin is composed of an alloy of 99 percent aluminum and 1 percent magnesium and measures 0.6 grams in mass, 15.5 millimeters in diameter, and 1.7 millimeters in thickness. Most examples of the coin use medallic alignment, but some pieces dated 1993 utilize coin alignment instead. Regardless of the alignment, each coin has a plain edge and raised, undecorated rims, and is round in shape. Both sides of the coin were designed by Czech sculptor Jiří Prádler (1929–1993). The , a ed commonly depicted in , is illustrated in the center of the obverse. Engraved below its right foot (at the left) is the mark of the manufacturing mint, either a for Hamburg or a crowned "b" for Jablonec nad Nisou. The name of the Czech Republic in , "ČESKÁ REPUBLIKA", extends along the periphery above, traveling clockwise from the lower left to lower right rims, while the date of minting is written in the opposite direction at the boundary below. The date and state title are separated from one another by two small circular points. The face value "10 h", abbreviated for 10 haléřů, is displayed on two lines in the middle of the coin's reverse. In this depiction of the value, the numeral is rendered in significantly larger print than the following letter, spanning across much of the piece. A stylized represented by seven wavy lines is engraved behind the number, and the "JP" initials of the artist are displayed in small print between the "0" in the "10" and the coin's right rim. Over eleven consecutive years of production, a total of approximately 730,459,346 examples of the coin were manufactured. Of these, 2,500 were struck with a matte finish; 17,990 were produced with a proof finish; and an unknown number were produced in a Brilliant Uncirculated grade. Aside from 85,978 destroyed coins (200 in 1993 and 885,778 in 1997), all of the other examples were minted as business strikes and released into circulation. The special coins were distributed exclusively in mint and proof sets by the Czech National Bank. Design variations Between years, a number of subtle design differences exist on the 10 haléř coin. For instance, on the obverse, variations of the lion's tongue, the mint mark of the Czech Mint, and the digits in the date have been observed. On the reverse, collectors have also noticed differences in the thickness of the lines and face value. On the obverse, the lion's appears to be disconnected on some coins but fully connected on others. In addition, coins exhibiting a connected tongue show the tongue either inside and outside of the lion's mouth or just outside. The mint mark of the Czech Mint is either engraved vertically or at an incline. Also, the crown in the mark touches the "b" on all pieces with an inclined mark, but not every coin with a vertical mark. On coins minted in 1993 and part of 1994, the date is slightly shorter than on pieces struck from late 1994 to 2003. In addition, later 10 haléř pieces (dated 1994–1999) contain a in the digit "1", but earlier examples (dated 1993–1994) lack this decoration. On some earlier coins, the wavy lines and value on the reverse are thinner than on later examples. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – *Colnect – *Numista – *Coinz.eu – 10 haleru, Czechia (1993–2003) * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum Category:Coins of the Czech Republic Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with Czech inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Czech koruna Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins